The Son of the King of Games
by TheChamp123
Summary: As the son of the king of games, I have a lot to live up to but that doesn't scare me. I am Naruto Moto and I will surpass my father and my mother. I will become the greatest duelist this world has ever seen. Naruto x 3 girl harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

A young man around the age of fifteen was walking down the street, duel disk on his arm.

Stopping at a window to look at his appearance, blond hair with a little black spiked in every direction with two locks framing the side of his face, sharp features that any girl or woman would say was handsome but one of his main features besides his eyes were the six whisker marks, three on each cheek. Wearing a black singlet, black jeans and normal shoes but what really put his outfit together was the blue crystal like pyramid with a golden wadjet eye in the middle connected to a chan around his neck.

The teen continued on his way to get enrolled for Duel Academy or he have until a deep voice called out his name.

"Naruto!"

Turning around the now named Naruto turned to see a man with crazy hair then himself, with five huge spiked black locks with purple on the rim and sharp golden locks falling down his forehead, wearing a tight black shirt and leather pants but to top it all off was the golden Egyptian pyramid that also has the wadjet eye hanging upside down from a chain.

Naruto smiled at the familiar face in front of him "Hey pops" Naruto then gained a confused look "What are you doin' here?"

Yugi Moto smiled at his son "Well I wouldn't miss you going for your first day at duel academy would I?" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a small blush and a smile .

"Thanks dad" Yugi then gained a serious look.

"Naruto I don't want you to use those cards unless it is for a good reason and the same goes for you Malefic deck"

"I know dad, I won't" Yugi pulled Naruto into a hug surprising him.

"Good luck son" Yugi gave his son one last smile, then continued on to meet his rival.

"I'll do you proud dad"

"Watch out!" Naruto turned around with a hum to see a girl running into him a full speed.

Naruto grunted as he hit ground, getting our of his daze. Looking up Naruto saw probably one of the most beautiful girls he's ever seen laying on his chest, until she jumped up with a yell.

"Sorry about that, but I have to go" Naruto gave a raised brow as he got up. With a shrug he headed to off to take his test for Duel Academy.

Five minutes later

Naruto was able to get in, even though he was late. Having your uncle own the school probably helped.

Naruto skipped the test, finding it a waste of time.

Naruto walked over to railing on the top flour watching people battle.

"Will Jayden Yuki please come down to duelling field four"

Naruto was surprised to see the very same girl that knocked him down was about to battle.

For the past ten minutes Naruto stood there with a shocked look, seeing someone trust their cards as much as Naruto and his father.

When the battle was over Naruto walked over to her "Jayden Yuki, right?"

The girl nodded with a smile, Naruto saw how truly beautiful the girl was, with her brown shaggy hair, brown entrancing eyes, her creamy white skin and her beautiful figure. "That was one impressive duel, most people would freak seeing a strong monster like that but you kept your cool and trusted your deck."

"Hehe thanks...what's your name?"

"Naruto" Naruto shook hands with Jayden.

"Will Naruto Moto please make his way down to duelling flour nine"

"Guess I'm up" Naruto said with a laugh as he made his way down to his arena.

"Wait! Do you know Yugi Moto?" Jayden yelled out but Naruto didn't seem to hear her.

Once Naruto reached his duelling arena, he saw a woman who was beautiful enough with long following red hair that seemed to entrance Naruto, wearing a standard teacher clothed.

"Naruto...Moto?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Yep" Naruto said making a popping sound at the end.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to Yugi Moto would you?"

Naruto gained a proud smile "Yeah, he's my father"

"WHAT!" Practically everyone screamed that out.

"He's the son of the King of Games?"

"He must be a good duellist"

"He's pretty cute!"

Naruto ready his duel disk "You don't mind if I go first do you?"

"Not at all"

"Good now It's time to duel!"

Naruto-4000 LP

Teacher-4000LP

Naruto held five cards in his hand and a smirk graced his lips "First I summon Skilled White Magician in defense mode, I end my turn"

Skilled White Magician- ATK 1900/DEF 1700

Up in the stands

"What do you think he's planing Jay?" Jayden's new friend Syrus asked.

"I'm not sure but I know it's going to be something good!" Jayden had a huge grin wanting to see what the son of the King of Games was made of.

"What a weak move, right Chazz? Chazz?" The flunkies of the teen named Chazz Princeton was watching with interest.

"Do you think he is any good Zane?" Zane just shrugged hi shoulders.

"Only time will tell Alexis"

Back to the duel

"Is that all?"

Naruto just smiled "That's all"

"Well your going to regret it because I play Celtic Guardian, I also play Feral Imp but that's not all I play the spell card Black Luster Ritual and I sacrifice both of my monsters to summon Black Luster Soldier!"

A woman wearing black and green dragon like armor with a sword and a shield steeped appeared on the field, making everyone but Naruto gasp in shock.

"I place two face down and end my turn"

Black Luster Solider- ATK 3000/DEF 2500.

"Not bad, now, it's my turn to draw" Naruto smirked as he looked at his cards "Well, it was fun while it lasted and I hope the duel was as good for you as it was good for me because I play the spell card 'Dark Renewal.' With this, I can take any monster of my choosing from your side of the field and sacrifice a spell caster on my side of the field to summon any Dark spellcaster" Naruto smirks as her monster was sucked into a coffin along with his monster.

"Wait! That means your going to summon-"

"Yes! Come forth, master of magic! Come forth my Dark Magician!"

A man wearing purple robs and a staff appeared.

Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100

"I'm not finished yet so I play the card 'Dedication through light and darkness'. With this, I sacrifice my Dark Magician to summon, The Magician born from chaos...the fusion of light and darkness! Controller of insanity! The master of all magicians! Dark Magician of Chaos!" The crowed was deadly silent as one of the worlds most deadliest duel monsters was summoned.

"T-That's not possible, h-how?"

"But I'm not done I play the card Black Illusion so my monster cannot be destroyed by battle and all spell cards have no effect. I also play 'Horn of the Unicorn' which gives any monster of my choosing 700 attacks and defense points and I chose my 'Dark Magician of Chaos'"

Dark Magician of Chaos- ATK 3500/DEF 3300.

'I'm in a bad spot' thought the duelist teacher but she glanced at her face downs 'But I may get threw this as long as I still have my face downs'

"Now, attack, Dark Magician of Chaos!""

"I play the spell card negate attack-"

Naruto cut her off by quickly playing a spell card "I play the spell 'Shattering Arrow', destroying any spell cards you use and it also take life points from all spells it destroyed"

Instructor 4000-500=3500LP

"Now I activate Dark Magician of Chaos special ability I can bring back any spell or trap card back to the grave and summon it back to my hand, I end my turn"

"Grr I draw" the red head gained a smirk "I play 'Mystical Elf' but, that's not all, I also play 'Swords of revealing light' so you can't attack for three turns" Naruto smiled as he was getting excited, enjoying the duel.

"I draw a card and end my turn" Naruto continued that for the next few turns

"Well, I send Mystical Elf to the graveyard but, that's not all, if I have one light monster and one dark monster, I can summon from my hand 'Black Luster Solider- Envoy of the Beginning' but I'm not finished. I play monster reborn to summon back my Black Luster solider"

B.L.S.E.B- ATK 3000/DEF 2500

Black Luster Solider ATK 300/DEF 2500

"I end my turn"

"I draw, I play monster reborn to bring back my Dark Magician, then I play the card 'Horn of a Unicorn' on my Dark Magician and I'm guessing you know what happens next"

Dark Magician ATK 3200/DEF 2800.

"Now attack Dark magician of Chaos" the instructor grunted as one of her monsters was destroyed "Now I'm going to end this, I play the card Lineage of Destruction and this card allows my Dark Magician to attack twice, destroy her black Luster solider, then attack her directly"

Instructor- 3000-3200=0 LP

Winner Naruto Moto.

Naruto deactivated his duel disk as he walked over to the instructor "That was a good duel, I feel if you had taken me seriously this duel good have Ended in multiple ways"

"Oh?" She asked with an amused smirk.

"I'm sure you had some cards that would of made this duel a lot harder"

"I'm glad you noticed"

"So what should I call you?"

"Well, I think Kushina-Sensei would suffice" the red head said with a smile.

Naruto walked back up the steps, only to come face to face with Jayden. "That was amazing!"

"Thank you" Jayden gave a nod of confirmation.

"So your father is actually, Yugi Moto?"

"Indeed he is" Jayden had stares in her eyes, as the thought of the possible epic duel between them but she snapped out of her thoughts to ask an important question "Who's your mother?"

"My mother is-" Naruto was interrupted as a man in a suit appeared, whispering in his ear. With a nod, Naruto gave apologetic smile "Sorry but I have to go, see ya Jayden" Naruto walked off with the man, getting raised eye brows from everyone.

* * *

Yugi watched the entire duel with a smile, full of pride as he watched his son duel. "He did well...didn't he Seko?" Yugi turned to look at his wife and all time rival Seko Kiba Moto.

"Of course he is our son after all" Seko was a fairly tall woman but still shorter then Yugi, was very beautiful.

"Your upset because he didn't summon your Blue eye's aren't you?" Seko growled, knowing he was right.

"Shut up Yugi!" Yugi smiled at his wife, standing up to hold her in his arms. She rubbed his arms with a sigh "I don't know why he won't let me just put him in Obelisk"

"He doesn't wan't it all to be handed to him, he want's to work for it"

"He get's that from you" Seko said with a hidden smile, wanting neither her husband or her son to change.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was staring at his Malefic cards with wonder, in Naruto's eye's these cards weren't evil but different, showing that even that light can have a dark side, even the darkest of things can have a brighter side to them. Unknown to Naruto his malefic monster where watching him.

"I don't know why you chose me...but I'm glad you did, because like the rest of my deck you are a part of me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**.

* * *

Naruto was in a helicopter, staring at the sea with a passive face. Every so often he would look around to see some of the other passengers staring at him and whispering.

Faintly his necklace started to glow, something everyone seemed to ignore. Naruto's eyes started to grow heavy as he slowly started to go to sleep.

Naruto rested his head against the glass window as his eye's fully closed.

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto found himself in ancient Egyptian like palace. Naruto with his hands in his pockets started walking around, stopping when he saw someone in the distance, running Naruto skidded to a stop and reached out to grab his shoulder but stopped when the man spoke.

"That was a good duel" Naruto couldn't see it but he could feel the grin on the on the mysterious man's face.

"Oh...thanks" Naruto then proceeded to ask what was on his mind "Who are you?"

This seemed to amuse his new companion "It's too early for me to say but I suppose you can call me...Menma for now" As he slowly turned around, Naruto felt his eyes widened when he saw an exact copy of himself with a few differences. For one, his eyes were blood red, with him also being little paler than Naruto.

"It was good talking to you Naruto. I'll be talking to you again soon"

Naruto's eyes snapped open as he sat up. Looking around, he was surprised to find out that the helicopter had just landed.

Walking out and stretching his muscles with a smile, he looked over the island his uncle Mokuba owned.

Naruto breathed in the sea air, enjoying it for a little while.

"Hey, Naruto!" turning around he wasn't surprised to see Jayden and her friend Syrus.

"Hello Jayden" Naruto walked over to the duo.

Naruto found himself in a line along with some other students, looking at a screen as the chancellor of the school was giving a long and a rather boring speech.

Naruto rolled his neck, as time seemed to drag on.

When it was over, Naruto headed to his room, surprised to see two box's on his bed.

One had his new Ra Yellow jacket and the other had two new cards. Reading the note with his new cards, he was surprised to see that it was from his mother.

"Naruto

I helped design these new cards with Pegasus and we wanted you to be the one to try them out. I know you will make me proud.

Love Mom"

Naruto smiles, while also wiping the stay tear coming from his eye.

"Thank you mother"

* * *

Naruto was walking to his class wearing the same clothes from yesterday, except his leather jacket instead he was wearing his new yellow jacket.

As he was passing by other students, he could see them whispering and pointing at him.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto turned to see Jayden was running towards him with Syrus just behind her.

"Jayden, Syrus" Naruto greeted with a kind smile.

"Naruto can we please have a duel!" Naruto laughed, at Jayden's excited look.

"Maybe some other time" Jayden gave a pout as she walked with her friends.

Syrus started fidgeting as tried to ask Naruto a question "H-hey Naruto, if you don't mind me asking... um" Syrus started pointing his fingers together "What's it like having your father be the King of Games"

Naruto gave a small smile as he looked up at the sky "I love my father with all my heart but..."

Syrus and Jayden both stopped to look at Naruto "There's such a large shadow I have to overcome. He is the greatest duellist in the world and he did so much when he was my age" Naruto gave a sigh "How do I compete with that?"

"I know how you feel..." Syrus said as he stood by Naruto's side "My brother Zane is the best duellist here and I can barely duel, making me an embarrassment in his eyes" Syrus eyes watered behind his glasses. He gave a surprised jump when Naruto rubbed his head.

"I guess we had more in common than I thought" Naruto grinned "So I suppose, we'll have get out of those shadows and show the world what we've got, right?"

Syrus gave a happy smile "Right Aniki!"

Jayden smiled seeing her two friends grow closer.

* * *

Naruto was in his room, checking and recreating his decks, when his PDA received a message.

"Hey Muto, meet me at the entrance of the duelling arena in 20 minutes" Naruto sat there thinking on whether to go or not. Looking up he saw his Blue eyes looking back at him.

"You wanna go huh?" Naruto received a growl in response "Okay then"

 **Fifteen Minutes Later**

Naruto with his duel disk on his arm, deck in hand.

Naruto stopped walking when he saw a female figure, mostly hidden by a cloak and a mask.

"You received my message" Naruto was on guard, as the mysterious woman pulled out a demonic looking duel disk.

"I thought maybe I could work up a sweat"

Hidden by the mask Naruto couldn't see her raise an eye brow "How does playing duel monsters make you sweat?"

"Well you obviously have never played the Dark Magician Girl" cloaked woman only shook her head with a face palm.

"After all these years, you haven't changed..." Naruto had a confused look.

"What do you mean after all these years?"

"Enough talk"

Naruto gained a smirk "I suppose your right. Now prepare yourself, it's time to duel!"

Naruto- 4000LP

Mysterious Woman- 4000LP

"I'll go first. I play the monster 'Silent Magician Lvl 4'"

'Silent Magician Lvl 4- ATK 1000/DEF 1000'

"But that's not all. I play the card 'Card Destruction', making us discard the cards in our hands and draw new cards depending on the amount you discarded" Naruto frowned as he got rid of his hand to draw a new one. "Since you have drawn five cards, my 'Silent Magician' gains five tokens and when she has five tokens I can special summon 'Silent Magician Lvl 8'!"

'Silent Magician Lvl 8- ATK 3500/DEF 1000'

"I place one card face down and end my turn"

"I draw" Naruto looked at his cards, trying to find a strategy "I play the card 'Dark Magic Curtain.' By sacrificing 1000 LP, I can special summon my 'Dark Magician'"

'Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100'

Naruto- 4000-1000= 3000 LP

"I play the spell card 'Dark Magic Attack', which lets me destroy your spell and trap cards on the field" the woman's face down was destroyed "I'm not done, I play 'Big Shield Gardna' but he won't be staying long because I tribute him to summon 'Berfomet'"

Berfomet- ATK 1400/DEF 1800

"When Berfromet is on the field his effect comes in to play. Now I can summon from my deck 'Gazelle the King of the Beasts'"

G.k.B ATK 1500/ DEF 1200

"Now I tribute these two monsters to summon from my hand 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'!"

'Blue Eyes White Dragon ATK 3000/DEF 2500'

"What! A 'Dark Magician' and a 'Blue Eyes!'" Naruto just smirked as he looked at his parents favourite monsters.

"I play two cards face down and end my turn" Naruto had confident smile.

'His monsters are still too weak to destroy my 'Silent Magician'. I better watch out for his face downs' she narrows her eyes behind her mask 'I'm going to end this now'

"It's over Naruto..."

"Heh what makes you think that?" Naruto asked with a bit of a laugh.

"Because I play pot of greed which allows me to draw two cards, I destroy four of my forbidden one cards to summon 'The Legendary Exodia Incarnate!'" Naruto could only look with shock and a little bit of fear as the legendary monster appeared before his very eyes.

'Exodia- ATK ?/DEF 0'

"I play 'Exodia's' effect, for every forbidden card in the grave yard Exodia gets 1000 ATK points, since there's four..."

'Exodia- ATK 4000/DEF 0'

Naruto's right hand started to shake, looking at his cards he didn't feel much hope 'W-What's going on? Why am I so nervous?' Naruto looked at the giant hulking monster in front of him 'Can I win?' Naruto down at the cards in his hand. Looking back up Naruto saw his 'Dark Magician' giving him a nod, while his Blue eyes growled softly 'I..Just need to trust in the heat of the cards'

"Now go 'Silent Magician' attack his blue eyes!" Naruto gave a grunt as his blue eyes was destroyed.

Naruto- 3000-500= 2500LP

"'Exodia' destroy his 'Dark Magician'!" Naruto gave a grin.

"I activate my trap card Spellbinding Circle!" Naruto card flipped up, showing a spiritual writing in a circle of magic "The monster of my choosing can no longer attack or change it's position in battle and I chose your 'Exodia'"

"Tch, I end my turn" Naruto gave a sigh while his 'Dark Magician' gave him a smile.

"That was a lucky call, I draw" Naruto grinned when he saw pot of greed "I play the card pot of greed and let's me draw two cards "I play the card 'Thousand Knifes', if I have a 'Dark Magician' in play this card allows me to destroy a monster of my choosing and I destroy any monster of my choosing and I chose 'Silent Magician'" The masked woman gave a surprised yelp as her monster was destroyed. "That's not all, I play the card 'Mystic Box' at the cost of my 'Dark Magician' I can take anyone of your monsters and I chose 'Exodia'" The giant forbidden spell caster appeared on Naruto's side of the field "I play the card Monster reborn so I can bring back my 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'"

"You may have my monster but you can't attack with him"

Naruto started to chuckle "Yes but I don't need 'Exodia' to attack you, I play the card 'Black Magic Ritual' and I sacrifice Exodia to summon 'Magician of Black Chaos!'"

A man similar to Dark Magician of Chaos appeared on the field.

Magician of Black Chaos- ATK 2800/DEF 2600.

"Now go My magician attack her directly!"

Mysterious Woman- 4000-2800= 1200 LP

"I see your skills are as sharp as ever"

"You act like you know me...just who are you? Who are you to me!" Naruto yelled out annoyed.

"Well I guess I can tell you one thing...I was your wife" Naruto's eyes shot open.

"W-What the hell are you going on about?" When Naruto didn't receive answer he growled "Fine! I'll end this now. Finish her off Blue eyes!" Naruto yelled pointing at her.

Blue Eyes White Dragon gave a fierce roar as it fired it's famous White Lightning attack.

Dust kicked up when the attack hit, Naruto expected her life points to be zero but could only look in shock when he saw she was fine "How?"

"Kurioboh's are such handy little creatures" Naruto frowned not wanting to prolong this duel any longer.

"I end my turn"

The mysterious woman started to laugh "That was quite close, I was just saved by the skin of my teeth but I'm not sure I can say the same for you"

Naruto gained a worried look "What do you mean?"

"I play the card Monster Reborn to bring back my Exodia!" Naruto's worried look turned into a look of horror "Now destroy his Magician of black Chaos!"

Naruto- 2500-1200= 1300LP

"Tch damn it" Naruto growled.

"I think I will end my turn here" She said cockily "Make use of your last turn Naruto for it shall be your last"

Naruto drew a card and could only stare at his card with a smile "This Duel is over! I play the card 'Chaos Form'. By tributing my 'Blue Eyes' I can ritual summon a monster with the same level as my 'Blue Eyes' and I summon 'BLUE EYES CHAOS MAX DRAGON!"

Naruto watched as four large pillars burst from the ground, lightning sparked around them, a dark portal of some kind appeared but out of that portal was the strongest Blue eyes Naruto had ever seen as the raw power flowing off it gave him chills but a warm feeling.

Blue Eyes Chaos Max Dragon- ATK 4000/DEF 0

'So this is the power of the cards mother gave me...'

"So our monsters are evenly matched"

"It would seem so, heh but I've been saving a card ever since your Exodia was summoned and that card was Block Attack, this card switched your monster from Attack mode to Defence and I think you know what happens when my Blue Eyes 4000 Attack points hits your 0 Defence points"

"NO!"

"Go Blue Eyes" Blue Eyes Chaos Max Dragon shot of beam of pure destruction from it's mouth destroying Exodia and winning the duel.

Mysterious Woman- 1200-4000= 0LP

Naruto wins

Naruto gave a sigh as the match was finally over, looking around Naruto saw her on her knees with her head down in submission.

"Hey you okay?" Naruto asked getting on a knee a few inches away from her.

Naruto could only hear her mumbling so he inched a bit closer "...my pharaoh.."

"Huh?"

"MY PHARAOH!" She threw her mask off and flinged herself into Naruto's chest making him fall flat on his back "Amisi is finally back with her Pharaoh" Naruto brain was frozen in place as he tried to prices what was happening.

"Naruto?" Hearing two voice's he turned to see Jayden with a confused look and Syrus with son embarrassed blush seeing his brother figure in such a position.

"Who is that?" Not liking the brown hairs girl snuggling up to Naruto.

Amisi stood up and took off her cloak showing a Ra jacket underneath, Naruto having finally gotten a good look at her was mesmerised. Her red brown hair that Naruto felt was smother then the finest silk , her heart shaped face that could make even the coldest of people warm up, pale skin that seemed to glow in the moon light, curvy figure that she seemed to enjoy pressing into Naruto.

"I'm Amisi and I'm the Pharaoh's wife"

"WHAT!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Naruto was in between Jayden and Amisi trying to stay awake, Jayden was sleeping on his shoulder with a little drool running down the side of her mouth, Syrus was laying his head on his desk with his glasses upside down.

Amisi was staring at the ceiling with a dazed gaze, thinking of the battle between herself and Naruto. How turned on she was, at the power he displayed in their battle.

Amisi has stayed at the school from the request of Naruto, much to Jayden's annoyance.

"-Well done! That's what I expect from an Obelisk Blue" Dr Crowler said with pride, until he moved his attention to the sleeping trio.

Choosing his target he called Naruto's name waking everyone but Naruto and snapping Amisi out of her daze.

"NARUTO MUTO, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

Naruto just snored "Zzz... No, Amisi, don't eat your spaghetti with your mouth open, it gets everywhere... told you not to do that..." Sweat dropping as Naruto continues to snore.

"My Pharaoh wake up" Amisi said shoving Naruto gently, Naruto groaned as he gave a stretch.

"Hmm?"

"Dr. Crowler was calling you" Naruto scratched his head with a sigh.

"Eh what's up doc?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Now that I have your attention...what happens when you banish your card?"

"Banished means that a card is removed from the field and that card goes to the Graveyard, or to your Hand or to your Deck"

Crowler gave a hum "I suppose your not as much of a slacker as you Slifer friends"

Naruto gave a smirk "Forgive me for speaking out of turn Doc but wasn't it a Slifer that wrecked you in a duel" Crowler just growled "I think you should give Slifers and Ra's more credit, we may be in houses that are supposedly weaker the Obelisk but it's not the house your in that makes you a good dueller. It's the friends you have with you on or off on the field, it's having fun with a duel no matter if you win or lose" Naruto didn't know but his small speech inspired a lot of people in class.

* * *

Naruto had his shirt off doing pull ups in Gym, at the same time talking to Syrus. While a good portion of his female classmates where watching with hearts in their eyes.

"That was a good speech Aniki" Naruto just gave a smile.

"My father always told me "If you believe in your deck, your deck will believe in you"" Syrus got a thought full look.

"Aniki, if I trust my deck more I could be a better duelist?" Naruto nodded as he was finishing his pull ups "I wish I was confident like you Aniki, then maybe I could get a girlfriend" Syrus gained a cloud over his head, in the back round Naruto could hear the song Lonely.

"Syrus I'm sure you'll find someone, just gotta stay positive" Syrus cloud disappeared as he looked up at Naruto.

"You think so?"

"I know so"

"Thanks Aniki" Syrus said as they walked to the locker room. Opening his locker, Syrus was surprised to see a later addresses to Naruto. "Aniki take a look at this"

Naruto gave a hum "looks like a letter" Syrus gave a sigh with a shake of his head.

"Read the letter Aniki" Naruto gave a shrug as he opened the letter.

"Wow this letter is corny as shit" Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you going to do Aniki?" Naruto gave a half hearted shrug.

"I dunno. Looks a little fake to me. Anyway just forget it, Syrus" Naruto walked off, saying he will see Syrus later.

"Hmm Aniki must be embarrassed, I'll go see if it's real for him" Syrus didn't know but he was going to cause a lot of trouble for Naruto.

* * *

Amisi giggled as she sneaked into Naruto's room "Pharaoh is going to be so surprised when he see's me"

Amisi was sitting on Naruto's bed, Amisi found one of Naruto's shirts, lifting his shirt to her nose, inhaling deeply Amisi gave a shudder.

"Ahhh~ Pharaoh's scent" Amisi hand started rise up her skirt and slip in between her thighs .

Lemon Warning

Naruto walked out of the shower, drying his hair. Naruto's face flushed as he saw Amisi playing with her self.

"Yes! Touch me Pharaoh~" Amisi opened one eye to see Naruto watching with wide eyes "Are you just going to stare or are you going to touch your wife" Amisi said seductively, spreading her legs.

Naruto couldn't help but move towards Amisi, running his hand down her thigh. Naruto ran his tongue over her wet slit making Amisi bend her back in pleasure.

"That's it Pharaoh lick it, ah there, there!" Amisi squealed as she squirted, drenching Naruto's face. Amisi was huffing and puffing trying to get her breath back.

She froze when Naruto hand wrapped around her throat, with his body hovering over hers "Who said you could cum Amisi?" Naruto growled making Amisi wetter.

"I-I'm sorry Pharaoh" Naruto's other hand found her clit, giving it a slight twist, Amisi squealed.

Naruto flipped Amisi over so she was laying on her front with her ass in the air. Naruto finding a tie that belongs to one of his suits, tied Amisi's hands together.

Amisi moaned as grinded into Naruto's hard shaft, she revived a hard slap on her plum rear in return.

Naruto grabbing his belt he tightened it around Amisi throat using it as a makeshift collar and leash "Are you ready Amisi" the way Amisi name rolled off his tongue nearly made the poor girl cum.

Naruto grunted as he shoved 10 inches of himself into Amisi in one thrust. drool leaked down the side of Amisi's mouth as her eyes rolled up to the back of her head.

Naruto with the belt wrapped around his hand, pulled Amisi back every time he would thrust forward.

"How do you feel Amisi? Having your Pharaoh deep inside you? Stunting open your insides" Amisi moaned as Naruto thrusted harder, smacking her rear just as hard as he was thrusting.

"It feels so good Pharaoh~ please let me cum Pharaoh. please!" Naruto gave a chuckle at the desperate look on her face.

"Very well. Cum for me Amisi!"

"PHARAOH!" Amisi screamed as she came hard around Naruto's length, Naruto grunted as he filled Amisi's with his cum.

Naruto untied Amisi, who was barely awake. Naruto pulled her into his chest as he stroked her brown hair.

"I love you Naruto" Amisi whispered as she nuzzled into Naruto.

Lemon end.

Naruto slowly got out of his bed, scratching his head as he looked at the bruises on Amisi.

"Guess I got to excited"

Naruto saw his PDA flashing widely, Naruto groaned as he saw of photo of Syrus tied up with a message saying "Come to the Obelisk girl dorm or we turn him in"

"Ra damn it Syrus" Naruto growled as he got dressed.

* * *

Naruto saw Alexis with her two friends which Naruto couldn't really remember the names of.

"Alright. I'm here, give me the boy" Syrus shrunk as he saw Naruto's glare.

"C-Can I stay h-here with you girls?" Syrus asked meekly.

"Since your here that means your trespassing on the girls dorm, you could be expelled along with your friend here"

"But you blackmailed me to come here" Naruto pointed out.

"Doesn't matter you will still get expelled" Alexis said making Naruto groan "But if you duel me and win I'll let you both go"

"Fine" Naruto placed his deck in his duel disk "It's time to duel!"

Naruto- 4000Lp

Alexis- 4000Lp

"I'll go first" Alexis draws a card, with a confident smirk "I play 'Etoile Cyber' in attack mode and I place one card face down. I end my turn"

Etoile Cyber- ATK 1200/DEF 1600

Naruto glanced down at his cards ready to see what his Obelisk is capped of "I place two face downs then I end my turn"

'He's left himself wide open...but it's not by coincidence' Alexis looked at her hand as a smirk made it's way to her lips 'But I have the chance to summon a strong monster and do fair big of damage'

"I draw. I play the monster Blade Skater in attack mode"

Blade Skater- ATK 1400/DEF 1500

"But I'm not finished. I fuse my two monsters to summon 'CYBER BLADER'"

Cyber Blader- ATK 2100/DEF 800

"Not bad" Naruto said with a smirk.

"Your going to love what comes next" Alexis flirted making Naruto raise a brow "Attack him directly 'Cyber Blader'"

"I play the card 'Negate Attack'. Stopping you from attacking me"

"I end my turn" Alexis frowned, angry at herself for falling for such a trap.

"I play 'Mystical Elf' in defence mode"

Mystical Elf- ATK 800/DEF 2000

"I activate my trap card 'Dark Renewal'. Both are monsters are sent to the grave yard, this lets me summon any Dark spellcaster and I chose my 'Dark Magician'!"

Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100

"I also play the card 'Magic Formula' giving my 'Dark Magician' 700 Attack points and defence points"

Dark Magician- ATK 3200/DEF 2800

"Now attack 'Dark Magician'. 'Dark Magic attack'" Naruto yelled as his 'Dark Magician' fired a blast of magic from his staff.

Alexis- 4000-3200= 800 LP

"But I'm not done I play the card 'Lineage of Destruction' slowing my 'Dark Magician' to Attack once more!"

Alexis- 800-3200=0 LP

Naruto wins

"You win, you guys can go"

"Come on Syrus" Naruto called as the two went back to their sepret dorms.

'Maybe he can help me find him' Alexis thought with a frown.

* * *

Naruto gave a sigh as he slipped into bed, hoping tomorrow won't be as stressful.

Naruto fell dead asleep with Amisi in his arms and a smile on his face.

 **Omake**

"Aniki"

"Yes Syrus?"

"You smell funny" Naruto paused remembering his session with Amisi.

"It's nothing Syrus. Now go to bed"

"But Aniki"

"GO TO BED SYRUS!"

* * *

 **A.N: Hey everyone it is I, the guy behind the crazy stories I write. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it was a bit rushed, I wanted to get it out there as soon as I could. But I'm sure you all enjoy it none the less. I'm glad everyone enjoyed my Oc Amisi, I don't have picture of her cause I just made her up. Also I'm looking for someone who can draw, was hoping they could draw cover art for my stories if so that would be awesome. I guess that's all I wanted to say, Oh and some more chapter's for my other story will be out soon! I promise.**

 **Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh.**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he thought of the event's that have passed,things like the tests to move up a dorm or move down, the abandoned dorm where Alexis was kidnapped and finally the team dueling that's coming up. Naruto looked down at Syrus, who looked more glum then he should. Jayden sighed as her crush tried to cheer up her friend.

"Syrus everything is going to be okay"

Syrus shook his head "It's not Aniki. I can't do what you, Amisi and Jayden do. I'm to pathetic" Naruto, tired of Syrus putting himself down slapped him. Surprising Syrus and Jayden "Aniki what was that for?"

"Enough is enough Syrus" Naruto's eyes softened as he looked down to his friend "None of those things are true and do you know why? Because I know deep down their is greatness in you, Syrus"

"I don't know what you see, Aniki...My own brother Zane the best duelist there is, said I was useless. That I will never be a great duelist. If Zane said it, then it must be true"

Naruto gained a hard look "Well, he's wrong" Syrus gained a look of surprise as Naruto thouhgt of a way to show Syrus until it him. While Jayden had a mad grin seeming to get the same idea as Naruto "And I'm going to show you by beating Zane in a duel" Naruto said walking to the Obelisk dorm, Syrus eyes bugged out.

"Aniki, I'm not sure that's a good idea" Syrus yelled as he chased after Naruto "Your a good duelist but Zane is on another level!" Naruto just smirked, making Syrus yell more.

"Jayden, help me stop him!"

"I think you should Naruto" Syrus gave a yell.

"Syrus trust me" Naruto gave Syrus a smile, making the poor boy sigh,he followed Naruto with Jayden by the blonds side.

"I hope your ready Aniki" Syrus said nervously 'And I hope you know what your getting into'

* * *

Alexis was walking with Zane only to be stopped with a yell, thy turned to see Naruto and Jayden walking up to them with Syrus following meekly behind.

"what are you doing here?" Alexis asked with a raised brow.

"I've come to challenge Zane to a duel!"

"N-Naruto are you sure about this choice?" Naruto nodded with a smirk.

"I would be honored to test my skill against the Son of the King of Games. Take a lesson Syrus" Syrus just stared at the ground with a sad expression while Naruto growled in anger and Jayden frowned.

"Are you ready Zane! It's time to duel!"

Naruto- 4000LP

Zane- 4000LP

"I'll go first" Naruto drew a card with a smirk "I play the field spell 'Malefic World'"

"'Malefic World'?" Zane asked with a confused look never hearing of the card. The others watching the match had the same thought as Zane.

"'Malefic World' allows me to chose three 'Malefic' monsters from my deck and I'll let you chose one out of the three to go to my hand, while the other two are shuffled back into my deck" the arena around them gained space purple hue, Naruto then picked three cards but not showing the monsters.

"The last one" Zane chose with a passive face.

Naruto gained a dark smirk "Good choice" Naruto gave a grin as he picked one of the cards from his hand and slammed the card on his duel disk "By sacrificing 'Blue Eyes' from my deck, I can someone from my hand 'Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon'!" Naruto yelled as a normal Blue eyes came out except it's head was covered by a black and White mask along with it's wings.

Malefic Blue Eyes White Dragon- ATK 3000/DEF 2500

"No way he summoned such a strong monster on his first turn!" Syrus yelled in surprise.

'To think...he's been holding back this hole time' Alexis thought with shock.

'Naruto...is this your true power?' Jayden had a look of shock and excitement.

Zane gave a grunt in surprise 'I knew that he would have some skill but to be on this level?'

"I place a card face down and I end my turn"

Zane smirked "Very impressive, but I wouldn't expect any less from The Son of the King of Games" Zane's eyes hardened "I draw. I summon 'Cyber Dragon Core' in attack mode"

Cyber Dragon Core- ATK 400/DEF 1500

"I activate Cyber Dragon core' effect, as soon as it is on the field it is turned into a 'Cyber Dragon' but I'm not done there I play the spell card 'Machine Duplication' I target one machine type monster with 500 attack points or less and I can summon two machine monsters with same name and I chose 'Cyber Dragon'"

Cyber Dragon x2- ATK 2100/DEF 1600

"Now I play the spell 'Polymerization' to fuse all three of my 'Cyber Dragon's' to summon 'Cyber End Dragon'!"

Cyber End Dragon- ATK 4000/DEF 2800

"I end my turn" Everyone looked at Naruto thinking he would look worried but he was just grinning.

"That's not a bad move, I can see why your the best" Naruto gave a smirk as he drew a card "I play the spell card 'Mystic Box'. In a simple term you get my 'Blue Eyes' and I destroy your 'Cyber End Dragon'"

Zane gave a grunt as his monster was destroyed.

"What can Naruto be thinking?" Syrus asked Jayden.

"I'm not sure Surus but he must have a reason"

"Interesting move Naruto" Zane said as he waited for Naruto's next move.

"I play 'Skilled Dark Magician' in attack mode"

Skilled Dark Magician- ATK 1900/DEF 1700

"Now I play the spell card 'Magical Dimension'. I tribute my 'Skilled Dark Magician' to special summon one spell caster monster from my hand and I chose my 'Dark Magician'"

Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100

"Hey Syrus is it just me or dose his 'Dark Magician' look different?" Jayden was right. Instead of his purple robes he had a scarlet theme to them and his skin was a darker tone.

"Your right Jayden!" Syrus yelled.

"But I'm not done. now that I have summoned my 'Dark Magician' I can destroy my opponents monster and unfortunately it's my 'Malefic Blue Eyes' and since you have no monsters protecting you I attack you directly. Go 'Dark Magician'!"

Zane gave a yell as 'Dark Magician' hit him with an attack from his scepter.

Zane- 4000-2500= 1500LP

"For my final turn I summon a special card. You remember that card you picked on my first turn?" Zane gave a hesitant node "Allow me to show my 'Malefic Cyber End Dragon'!"

Zane could only stare in shock as a version of his favorite card was summoned.

Malefic Cyber End Dragon- ATK 4000/DEF 2800

"If I can ask...what did Syrus do to make you treat him like you do?"

Zane looked at Naruto then looked at his little brother "I may have been a little harsh but I did it for him. So I could make him stronger"

Naruto didn't seem to appreciate his answer "To make him stronger?" Naruto growled "You don't even realize how much you hurt brother do you? You made him feel like he was nothing. You destroyed your own brothers confidence! How can you think that was helping!" Zane's eyes widen as he looked at Syrus.

"Syrus is that true?" Syrus just looked at the ground. Zane frowned as he started at his cards 'I promise I will make it up to you little brother'. "Do you have another move or are you done?"

Naruto smirked "I end my turn"

"I play the card 'Monster Reborn' to bring back my 'Cyber End Dragon'" Cyber End Dragon gave a roar as it was brought back to life "I play the spell card 'Limiter Removal' it double the attack of one machine monster and I chose my Cyber End Dragon"

Cyber End Dragon- ATK 8000/DEF 2800

"Now attack 'Cyber End Dragon'"

Naruto grinned "Not so fast by banishing my 'Electromagnetic Turtle' to the grave yard I can end your turn"

"I draw. I play the card 'Malefic Claw Stream' if I have one Malefic monster on the field I can destroy any of your monsters, say good bye to 'Cyber End Dragon'" Zane growled as he lost his Dragon again "Now I'll attack you directly with 'Malefic Cyber End Dragon'"

1500-4000= 0LP

Zane gave a yell as he was throne off his feat.

Alexis ran to Zane to see if he was okay "Zane are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." Zane grunted as he struggled to get up. Zane walked up to Syrus "Syrus...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that" Syrus eye got watery as his brother rubbed his hair with a smile.

"So Syrus are you ready for our team battle" Syrus gave a confident smile.

"Thanks Naruto" Syrus whispered, Naruto gave him a thumbs up as he walked off with Jayden followed.

"That was a sweat thing you did for him" Jayden leaned up and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

The Next Day

Naruto was leaning against a railing watching Syrus and Jayden team Battle. Naruto's necklace started to glow and his eyes glazed over.

* * *

"Hello again Naruto" said a familiar voice.

"Menma...what going on?"

"After seeing your duel with Zane, I think it's time you learn about your past" Naruto was surprised.

"Will explain why Amisi calls me Phararoh?" Menma just nodded.

"Alright tell me what you know Menma" Naruto said as the two walked deeper and deeper into the Egyptian Palace.

* * *

 **A.N:** **Hey** **everyone here's another Chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it. We finally got a look at Naruto's Malefic Deck, I also fixed Zane and Syrus relationship a lot faster then the anime. In the next Chapter Naruto talks with Menma to find out about his past, what do I have planed for that chapter? Well your going to have to wait and see. I'm nearly finished with Saiyan god of Universe Six and some new stuff which will be commin out soon along with some old stuff. If you have any questions don't be hesitant to by Pming me or give threw the reviews and speaking of reviews give me lots of them.**

 **I think that's it. So Like They Say In Canada Peace Oot.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh**

* * *

Naruto sighed as he tried to stay focused in Kushina-Sensei class but the talk with Menma or should he say Yami was still on his mind.

 **Flash Back**

Naruto was walking with Menma with twists and turns in a maze of walls and steps, Naruto found himself standing in front of an Egyptian stone tablet.

"Menna...what is this?"

"This is our past" Naruto looked at Menna in confusion.

"Our past?" Naruto whispered in confusion.

"You are my reincarnation" Naruto's eyes widened.

"For realises?" Menma just raised his brow at Naruto, then giving a sigh.

"For...realises"

"Woah" Naruto looked at every corner of the stone corner.

"Indeed"

"So what's you name?" Menma gave a small laugh.

"It's actually, Naruto but I guess I'll use the name Yami" Yami gained a serious look "Naruto there is a threat coming and I want to see if you can handle it"

"So you want a duel huh?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Yes. We will be using our decks to there fullest ability and I chose your Malefic Deck" Menma explained, Naruto nodded.

"Fair enough" Naruto locked eyes with Yami. A serious look in his eye "Are you ready Yami?"

"I am, Naruto"

Arena rose around them, making Naruto yell in shock, turing his attention back to Yami who had a golden duel disk on his arm.

"It's time to duel!"

Naruto- 4000LP

Yami- 4000LP

"I'll go first Yami!" Naruto looked at his hand with a hum "I play 'Mystical Elf' in defence mode"

Mystical Elf- ATK 800/DEF 2000

"I end my turn" Yami hummed as he summoned a monster.

"I play the field spell 'Malefic World' and I know I don't have to explain what it's effect is. Now chose one of the these three cards"

"I chose the card in the middle" Yami smirked as he shuffled the other cards back into his deck.

"I play the card 'Dark Magic Curtain' by sacrificing half my life points I can summon the 'Dark Magician'"

Yami- 4000-2000= 2000LP

Dark Magician- ATK 2500/DEF 2100

"I'll end my turn by summoning Kuriboh and place one card face down"

Kuriboh- ATK 300/DEF 200

"I play the card 'Marshmallon' in defence mode"

Marshmallon- ATK 300/DEF 500

"Now I play the spell card 'Emblem of Dragon Destroyer' allowing me to bring 'Buster Blader' from my hand to my deck" Naruto pulled said card from his deck "Now by tributing my two monsters I can summon 'Buster Blader' to the field"

Buster Blader- ATK 2600/DEF 2300

"Go destroy his 'Kuriboh'!" Buster Blader charged at the small creature ready to slash it in half.

"I activate my trap 'Spellbinding Circle', since you recklessly tried to attack a monster, your 'Buster Blader' can no longer attack" Naruto grimaced as his monster was stuck in attack position.

"I end my turn" Yami smirked as he drew a card.

"I summon the monster 'Malefic Parallel Gear'"

Malefic Parallel Gear- ATK 0/DEF 0

"Now I tune all three of my monsters to bring out 'Malefic Paradox Dragon'!"

Malefic Paradox Dragon- ATK 4000/DEF 4000

"Y-You know how to tune?"

"Of course I do, I have been with you since the very beginning, I know all your skills and tricks" Naruto gritted his teeth as one of his strongest monsters stared him down "Now destroy his monster 'Paradox Dragon'"

Naruto covered his face as his monster was destroyed.

Naruto- 4000-1400= 2600LP

"I end my turn"

'There's nothing I can do but stall...'

"I play the spell card 'Swords of Revealing Light' your monster can't attack me for three turns"

"Tch"

"I summon the monster 'Queen's Knight' in defence mode"

Queen's Knight- ATK 1500/DEF 1600

"I end my turn"

"I draw a card and end my turn"

" I summon 'King's Knight' in attack mode"

King's Knight- ATK 1600/DEF 1400

"Now I activate King's Knight' effect, if I have both 'Queen's Knight' and 'King's knight' I can special summon from my deck 'Jack's Knight'. With that I end my turn"

Jack's Knight- ATK 1900/DEF 1000

"Decent move Naruto but we both know your stalling"

Naruto laughed "You got me"

"I draw" Yami drew another card "Careful Naruto, my monster can attack in the next turn"

Naruto hesitantly drew from his deck, looking down his eyes widened when he saw one of his strongest monsters "Yami you have no chance against me now" Yami started think what possible monster he could of summoned "By tributing my three monsters on the field I can summon the Egyptian God...Obelisk The Tormentor!" Naruto yelled as he was surrounded by a blue aura, his hair flying widely and his necklace glowing brightly.

"What?!" Yami covered his face as the god was summoned kicking up wind, floating to the ground in a way that could intimidate any man.

Obelisk The Tormentor- ATK 4000/DEF 4000

"I also play the spell card 'Horn of the Unicorn' giving Obelisk 700 Attack and Defence points"

Obelisk The Tormentor- ATK 4700/DEF 4700

"Now attack Obelisk!" Obelisk growled as it destroyed 'Malefic Paradox Dragon'.

Yami- 2000-700= 1300LP

"I end my turn"

"It's over Naruto" Naruto raised a brow in confusion.

"What?"

"If a 'Malefic' Monster is destroyed and sacrificing half my life points, I can special summon one monster"

"No! You can't mean-"

Yami grinned as darkness started to swirl around him and his necklace glowed blinding Naruto "That's right! Come forth 'Malefic Truth Dragon!"

Yami- 1300-650= 650LP

Malefic Truth Dragon- ATK 5000/DEF 5000

"Now destroy his Obelisk!"

"No!"

"Yes!" 'Malefic Truth Dragon' fired a beam of light from it's mouth destroying Obelisk.

Naruto- 2600-300= 2300LP

"Now time to take an attack out of your book, Naruto" Yami grinned as he slammed a card on his disk "I play 'Lineage of Destruction' that allows me to attack you directly. Attack my Dragon" Malefic Truth Dragon' fired another beam at Naruto, dust kicked up when the attack hit Naruto.

"It's finished"

"It's not over until I say it's over!" Naruto yelled out, his life points completely unharmed.

"How?" Yami called out.

"Gotta love Kuriboh"

Yami smirked "I end my turn"

Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes, a small content smile gracing his lips "This has been one of the best duels of my life...thank you Yami" Yami smiled feeling the same.

"But we're not finished yet. It's your move"

"Right" Naruto looked down at his deck hoping he had one last trick up his sleeve.

'Come on give me something...anything' Naruto begged as he drew a card. Naruto didn't see his deck faintly glow. Naruto looked down at the card he pulled and nothing could wipe the smile off his face.

"I summon to the field 'Palladium Oracle Mahad'" A man the closely resembles the 'Dark Magician' apeared on the field.

Palladium Oracle Mahad- ATK 2500/DEF 2100

"How could you summon such a strong monster without sacrificing any others?" Yami questioned.

"If I draw this card and reveal him, I can Special Summon him but it doesn't end there. If my Palladium Oracle Mahad is battling against a Dark monster it's attack points are doubled!"

Palladium Oracle Mahad- ATK 5000/DEF 2100

"Another stalemate it would seem"

Naruto shook his head "Not quite"

"Hm?"

"It will only stay like that if it's attacking a monster" Yami's eyes widened when he figured out Naruto's plan "By attacking your monster with my own, we lose both our monsters"

'Palladium Oracle Mahad' flew at 'Malefic Truth Dragon' with his sceptre help up high. 'Malefic Truth Dragon' growled as it began to fire an attack of it's own.

When the two monsters hit, there was a giant explosion knocking them both off there feat.

Naruto grunted as he pushed himself of the ground, Yami gritted his teeth as he struggled to stand.

"No matter what I throw at you, you always manage to find a way to fight back" Yami said with a laugh.

"I try. Now I activate 'Palladium Oracle Mahad' last effect. If he is destroyed in battle or by spell or trap I can special summon from my hand or deck the 'Dark Magician'!" Naruto

Yelled as his Magician was summoned but Naruto was shocked when he noticed his Magician had a new look. Instead of his usual purple rob and white skin, he was

Wearing back robs and his skin became a light shade of blue.

'Huh a new look? I'll think about it later, time to win this duel'

"Now go 'Dark Magician' destroy the rest of his life points"

Yami closed his eyes as the spellcaster fired his attack.

Yami- 650-2500=0LP

"Yami are you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped his ancestor up.

"I'm fine, Naruto" Yami looked at Naruto with a serous look "It's time you learn about your past Naruto"

"I'm ready" Yami placed his hand on Naruto's forehead.

A Wajuti eye appeared on Yami's forehead the same happening to Naruto. Naruto's eyes shoot open turning completely black

* * *

An older Naruto was standing on a hill with an army behind him.

"You can't win against me Pharaoh! Just except it. If you surrender then I will spare your people and let you live the rest of your days as my servant" A woman wearing shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape and a sword strapped to her hip shouted out lustfully, with her own army behind

"It's time you pay for all you've done, Supreme Queen" Naruto yelled out.

"Charge!" One of Supreme Queen's soldiers yelled out.

"For the Pharaoh!" Naruto watched as his army ran forward, meeting the enemy army half way.

Naruto slowly walked down the hill slicing down any enemy solider that got in his way.

"I'll destroy you Pharaoh!" One of the generals of the army screamed out. Naruto just scoffed.

"You'll die trying" Naruto grabbed the mans throat, with a loud snap he dropped the man.

Naruto stared down Supreme Queen, with their power flaring against the other

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you" Supreme Queen whispered with glee.

Naruto yelled as he pulled out his blade, Supreme Queen following his movements. Strike after strike was met in a stalemate.

Naruto growled jumping back "I summon forth my guardian, the 'Dark Magician'" Naruto yelled as sand picked up into a tornado, when the tornado exploded it showed 'Dark Magician'.

"Come forth my darkness! Come forth mighty 'Yubel'" Darkness started to swirl into a portal and out flew demonic looking woman.

'Dark Magician' and 'Yubel' stared each other down. Then rushing forward, power exploding apon contact.

Naruto yelled as he threw slash at Supreme Queen, she tried to hold on but Naruto and his Dark Magician over powered them both.

Supreme Queen lay on the ground staring up at Naruto "I hate to admit it but your stronger then me" Naruto raised a brow, wondering why she's giving up so easily.

"Leave and never come back" Naruto glared at her.

"Your powerful Pharaoh but I always have a way to defeat my enemies" Supreme Queen whispered as she got to we feet "Now Amisi!"

"Amisi?" Naruto turned to see his wife, "Wha-Argh" Naruto yelled in pain as he was struck by the darkness from the millennium Rod, Naruto fell to his hands and knees with a pained expression on his face "A-Amis...W-Why?" Amis just looked away.

But then it all went black.

* * *

"No...Amisi wouldn't do that" Naruto said looking down at the ground.

"I know it's hard to believe Naruto but she...betrayed us and I was the slave of the Supreme Queen" Yami clenched his fists at the memories.

"I'll find out why, Amisi did what she did!"

"Good luck Naruto"

 **Flash Back End**

When the class finishes, Naruto stopped Amisi "Hey can we talk?"

"Sure, Hun" Naruto toke Amisi to his room "oh I see. You wanted to have a little fun~" Amisi said with a cheeky smile but her smile was whipped off her face when she saw Naruto's serious look "What's wrong?"

"I remember everything.." Amisi froze up.

"O-Oh that's great"

"Amisi, did you betray me? Did you side with the Supreme Queen?"

Amisi couldn't look at Naruto as she answered "Yes..."


End file.
